


Real Life

by AndreyVas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you love a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dina Ernst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dina+Ernst).



> Soundtrack: "Athair ar Neamh" by Enya
> 
> Art: https://pp.vk.me/c621318/v621318739/1794e/tiz7BN5ZoI4.jpg

It's a real photo of a real girl,  
She lives real life in an unreal world.  
She loves forest more than any pearls and gold,  
And her only dream is that her love is bold.

Tell me of your dream and let me get inside,  
Let me stay forever where the sky is bright,  
Let me touch your heart and let me make it shine,  
Let me be the one to stay with you tonight.

It was long ago that your love was born.  
You will not believe me if I say it's gone...


End file.
